


[A4A] Anxiety [For panic/anxiety attacks] [Calming you down] [Breathing exercises] [Warm shower thoughts]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: Hey guys! So I found some old scripts I had written to audios I'd recorded and I thought I might share them in case anyone might want to record them. This is a special one and means a lot to me so I'm glad to get to share it here.
Kudos: 1





	[A4A] Anxiety [For panic/anxiety attacks] [Calming you down] [Breathing exercises] [Warm shower thoughts]

Hey, shh. Calm, slow, deep breaths. I'm right here with you. We're going to do this together, okay? Deep in, and out. In and out. In and out. Deep, slowly in and full, complete out. 

That's wonderful. Can you find somewhere to sit down or a place to lean on? Getting your back up to something can help. Just find somewhere to get comfortable. Somewhere you can close your eyes for a little while. 

Are you all comfortable? Good. 

Just close your eyes and take a few deep breaths for me. Deep in, and out. In and out. In and out. 

Picture yourself standing in the doorway of a bathroom. The floor isn't cold, but it's cool to the touch under your feet. The air is thick with steam and you can hear the sound of the shower running. It's a hot, hot shower. You walk through the bathroom to the shower stall, you can feel the humidity in the air, the fullness of it starting to coat your skin, make you just that little bit damp. 

I'm right there with you, holding your hand. As long as we're here, like this, nothing bad can happen. We're together and we're safe. 

I know your mind is racing, a million thoughts running through your head and weighing you down. 

I want you to take a deep breath then step into that shower. Picture the hot water against your skin. Trickling down from the top of your head, down your toes and getting lost down the drain. Picture it stripping it all away. All the thoughts, all the things running through your head. The water just washes them down, down, down and away. Flowing out of you, leaving you calm, and empty. Clean and fresh. All the anxiety stripped away. Breathe in deep with me, and out. Deep in and all out. 

Now that all of that worry, all of that pain is gone, picture yourself being filled with light. Fill yourself up with happy things - the people that love you, the people you love. You are amazing, wonderful, talented, beautiful and loved. Cherished. Treasured. 

Let the water warm you up, wrap around you like a blanket, all-encompassing and close. Keeping you warm, safe, calm. The light starts to fill you up completely, the feeling bubbles up inside you like champagne - up from your toes, your legs to your chest and bubbles over into a smile. Maybe even a giggle. 

Open your eyes, dear. I hope you feel a little bit better.


End file.
